A Sunny Vacation
by Thirsty4Blood
Summary: Bella and Edward go to Jacksonville, Florida. Edward is meeting Renee & Phil for the first time. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hope everyone likes the story. It's my first one so please leave any reviews, requests, comments, thoughts, anything. FYI :My chapters are going to be kind of short sorry about that, but I have a busy schedule with it being close to the end of the school year. =)**_

Bella POV

I'm happy I finally convinced Charlie to allow me to go to Jacksonville, Florida alone with Edward. I'm still a little mad him though for bringing it up, but it was all washed away when I realized we would spend the weekend together so there's nothing for me to be mad about. That got me thinking, what Renee will think of Edward? She'll probably think he's gorgeous, that was the first thing that popped in my head when I saw him. I am pretty sure he'll dazzle my mom just like he dazzles me. Phil? I'm sure he'll be cool having Edward around so they could watch sports together and stuff.

I hadn't realized I had zoned out until Edward interrupted me.

"Bella is everything okay," he said.

"Yeah."

"I know there's something you aren't telling me," he said.

I knew I couldn't resist it when he looked at me with his eyes just staring straight into mine with concern. "Well, I'm just a little worried."

"About what?"

"I'm just wondering if Renee and Phil will approve of you, since, this is your first time meeting them." I can't believe I hadn't introduced Edward to them earlier. If I could I would write it in the newspaper so that everyone could know the wonderful boyfriend I had.

"Bella, don't worry everything will work out fine."

He was always so sure of everything. But once he said that all my worries were washed away as he kissed me softly on my lips. I knew that being with him was all that mattered. "Okay, I trust you."

We left the next day around noon. After saying our good-byes to Charlie and the Cullens' we were on our way. I slept through most of the plane ride as Edward massaged my hand and caressed my face.

We arrived at Jacksonville at about 7p.m. When I was waiting for Edward to go grab our bags some guy walked up to me. He was cut, but not drop dead gorgeous like Edward.

"Hey, I'm Mike," he said.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet you." He shook my hand with a stupid smile plastered on his face.

"Yeah." Whatever.

"Are you from around here?"

"Actually, no I'm from Forks."

"What a coincidence, I'm from Port Angeles. We should get together sometime." Never in my whole life.

"I'm--" I was interrupted by someone wrapping their arm around my waist. At this moment I was grateful for Edward showing up.

"Shouldn't count on it," Edward growled pulling me closely to his chest.

Mike just glared at Edward, and Edward glared back. I stepped in before they started anything, because I knew if they did Edward would kick his ass good, maybe even rip his head off. "Sorry, Mike, but Edward and I should be heading somewhere right now." I started pulling Edward towards the nearest exit.

"Okay, nice to meet you Bella," he said with the same dumb smile on his face, and then turned around to glare at Edward one more time.

I pulled Edward quickly waving good-bye to Mike. Edward was tense until I finally got him outside in the night's fresh air. At that moment a cab pulled up so I walked and put my stuff in the trunk with the help of the taxi driver and Edward.

We sat together in the back seat. I quickly told the driver the address Renee had given to me over the phone the day before.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

"Edward are you ok?" I asked him on our ride to Renee's house.

"Yes, what you makes you think I'm not ok?"

"Just the way you reacted back there. You aren't jealous, right?"

"What makes you think that?" he said seriously.

"It's just the way you glared at him. Was he thinking you didn't like?"I raised my eyebrow waiting for an answer.

"No!"He shouted.

"I know you're not telling me the truth!"

"Well, he was thinking of asking you out and taking it really far on the first date."

"What a perv."I felt mad at that moment, and felt like walking back up to Mike and kicking him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Yeah, but at least I got you away from there before he tried to make a move."

"Yeah, thank you for rescuing me from the wild beast!"

"Anything for my love." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. O, how I loved when he kissed me. I felt like I was melting every time he touched me.

"I love you Bella," he said looking straight into my eyes. I felt his eyes boaring into my soul. My heart sped up and I knew he could hear it. I slowly leaned over and kissed his jaw then finally he lifted my head up and kissed me, again. I felt the love behind his kiss. I pulled away and smiled, "We should be arriving soon."

"Can't wait." He smiled his dazzling smile.

"Yeah me neither." I said still a little worried of what they would think about Edward.

**Hey everyone please feel free to leave a review, comment, ideas, anything at all. Leaving reviews, etc. helps me come up with new ideas and helps me find out what you guys want to hear in my stories. Writing this does take time so I'm sorry if I don't update so soon. I want to say that Daddy's Little Cannibal was a role model of mine to even start writing a story. I have her and her family in my prayers. **

**Thirsty4Blood**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella POV

I was still kind of worried as we pulled up to Renee's house.

"Are you okay?" said Edward.

"Yeah, just got a little car sick." I knew Edward fell for it, because he handed me a bottle of water to help with the nausea.

"This should help," he said.

"Thanks." It was so cute how he always thought about me.

We walked up to the door and before I could knock Renee opened the door and pulled me into a tight hug. I just hugged her back, happy to see her again. I felt Edward's presence behind me, so I let go of Renee, and motioned Edward over. I put my arm around his waist, and said, " Renee this is Edward, Edward this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you." Edward stuck his hand out and Renee shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. You can call me Renee." Renee smiled.

"Thank you for having me over," Edward said. He was always the gentleman.

"No, thank you for accompanying my daughter. She needs someone to take good care of her and protect her," Renee said and giggled. I knew Edward was thinking that he wasn't the best person for me because of who he is, at the moment.

"Ha ha, Mom really funny," I said sarcastically. Edward was stiff beside me, pretty sure remembering the incident with James and the van almost crushing me.

"Yes, she does," Edward said seriously.

"Well, let's get you two inside before you melt because it's a hot night," said Renee.

Thank God I left all my summer clothes with Renee, so I didn't have to pack much.

Edward helped me with my bags and we stepped inside. It was so much cooler inside, since she had the AC on.

"Phil won't be home until late tonight. He's at practice."

"Okay."

"You two can sleep in your room Bella."

"Alright thanks Mom." I was a little surprised Renee was letting Edward and I sleep in the same room, but she wasn't Charlie. I wonder what she would think of Edward coming through window every night back home. I probably shouldn't mention it. I don't want Charlie finding out.

I lead Edward up to my room. He helped me bring in all our luggage and place it against the back wall. The room was kind of big. It had a king size bed, a tall dresser, a small closet, a desk, and a bookshelf full with the books I had left behind. I should probably take them to Forks with me this time.

"I'm surprised your Mom is letting us sleep in the same room. Your Mom is the complete opposite of Charlie. If you want, I can "sleep" on the floor."

"No!" Oops didn't mean to scream. "I mean no it's ok you can lay in bed with me. The bed is big enough for both of us. Not like you're going to sleep anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward. It's no big deal we do it back home why not here." He smiled and walked over to me wrapped his arms around my waist, pulled me close, and kissed me with fierceness, and like always I got a little too into it. I'm not exactly sure how but we ended up on the bed. His hands were in my hair and mine in his hair too. All too soon he slid out from under me and had me in his lap. I was still trying to calm myself down.

"I love you, my Bella." I could hear his breathing irregular too, which was weird since he didn't have to breathe.

"I love you too, Edward." I smiled and he smiled my favorite crooked smile back at me.

**Hey everyone sorry for not updating in forever, but I'm always busy with summer school and all. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, ideas, etc. I'll try to update as soon as I have a chance, but writing does take time. Thanks for reading!!!!**

**Thirsty4Blood**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey everyone sorry for not updating in a lifetime, but I have been busy and my time is very limited on the computer since my parents tell me to get off all the time. So here is Chapter 4 finally. Hope you all like it. **_

Chapter 4

I said good night to Renee and Phil then headed up to my room. Edward was on the bed with his eyes closed; I knew that he wasn't sleeping. I ran over and jumped on the bed. In a second he had me on his lap both of us giggling. He smiled at me and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"We should go to sleep," he said with a smile.

"You mean I should sleep while you pretend to sleep next to me," I replied back.

"Yeah, I'll probably just watch you sleep," he smiled. That made me blush like no tomorrow.

"Thanks for telling me now I don't know if I'll be able to sleep anymore."

"If you want I can go sleep on the couch," he asked.

"No stay, please. You know I can't sleep without you." OMG I can't believe I just said that aloud. I think I just turned red as a tomato.

He smiled my crooked smile and said, "Okay."

I laid down after I brushed my teeth, and myself comfy. In one second Edward was at my side wrapping his cold arms around me. I cuddled closer to and put my arms around him. His body was so cold, I shivered. He looked down at me with concern so I quickly said, "I'm fine. It actually feels relaxing since it's so hot here." I grinned up at him.

He smiled back and said, "Okay. Fall asleep or you'll be really tired in the morning." With his close to me humming my lullaby I quickly fell into a deep sleep.

_**This school year has been super hectic so I'll try and update as much as possible.**_

_**I know all of you might be mad at me for not updating but PLEASE REVIEW that will totally make my Christmas. Leave any advice, ideas, what your favorite part is, etc. **_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY NEW YEAR! 2010 here we come =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay this is chapter five =)**

I woke up the next morning with two beautiful eyes staring down at me. I smiled at Edward and scooted closer to him. He hugged me tighter and said, "Good morning love."

"Good morning." I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I stayed cuddled up against him for a few minutes more and then got up to change.

When I got out of the bathroom Edward wasn't in the room anymore so I headed downstairs to get a bite to eat. I was surprised to find Edward, Renee, and Phil talking and laughing. I hadn't noticed I had stayed their staring until Renee asked, "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"Yeah I'm okay Mom just admiring the view." I smiled. I walked over and gave Renee and Phil a peck on the cheek and said good morning. When I walked up to Edward I felt my Mom staring. I knew she thought I would kiss Edward good morning, but that wouldn't be happening anytime soon in front of her. Edward just smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I returned his kiss and smiled at him as well. "Well I guess you met Phil already, Edward," I said and looked at him.

"Yes. Sorry for not waiting for you to introduce us but Phil was down here eating when I came down for a glass of water," he replied.

"It's okay," I said and laughed at his excuse. Edward laughed along with me. Oh my gosh I love his perfect melodic laugh. I don't think it will ever stop making my heart beat faster.

"What do you to want to do today?" asked Renee.

"We could go to the beach and the boys can stay and watch the Cal football game," I suggested.

"That sounds good. Phil stop eating so much and go change," Renee said.

"Honey, let me finish eating," Phil said with a soft voice and puppy eyes.

"Okay then," Renee said giving in.

"Wow Phil I'm surprised. If I knew that could persuade her so easily I would've used it when I broke her favorite tea cups when I was five," I said with a giggle. I quickly ran up the stairs to change into my bathing suit and apply some sun lotion. I grabbed my things and took a long soothing bath. After I was done I made my way downstairs. "Mom I'm ready let's go!" I screamed as I descended down the stairs.

"I'm coming," she yelled back from somewhere in the house.

Edward appeared next to me out of nowhere. "Are you going to be okay without me?" I asked.

"Yes, you go on and have fun with your Mom don't worry about me," he replied.

"But I feel bad leaving you all alone," I said.

"I'm not going to be alone, Phil's here and the whole point of the trip is for you to spend time with Renee anyway," he said.

"Okay then," I said.

At that moment Renee came out of her room and yelled, "Come on Bella!"

"Going! Bye Edward," I said quickly.

"Bye Bella," he said and bent down to press a quick kiss on my lips.

My Mom and I headed out the door and to the beach leaving the two boys behind so we could have some girl time.

**Hey everyone hopefully you all liked it. ****Please review**


End file.
